This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Presentation of scientific research is part of our charter, both as a Resource and as an academic institution. We respond to this mandate by making numerous presentations at conferences, principally the American Society for Mass Spectrometry Conference.